Griefing
GRIEFING Why have Developers, again, designed griefing into the game? Was lookign forward to the new update and the introduction of WereHunter. What I can't begin to understand is why the Developers have once again designed griefing into the game? The new WereHunter quest sends you to Hodstock to use your silver needle to kill a were rat. The NPC spawns like the dude in HP -presumably appropriate to level of player talking to him. There are scores of players crowded around "the spot". It is a mixed crowd. It's a kill stealing contest plain and simple. I bet it only drops one of the item or only upates one player in a group. WHY????? Ice Flesh Zombie should have been a lesson well learned. We barely made it through the Plague quests on my server with some kind of player cooperation and "unofficial" yet respected queues. Things were not going so well when the first of the Were quests were introduced. Some of the "groups" are lower level players who merely get their kill stolen from them by level 60 bullies with big egos and little appendages. STOP DESIGNING GRIEFING INTO THE GAME OR GET OUT HERE AND POLICE IT WHEN YOU RELEASE IT !!!!! Heal me please I was standing in HP today and a level 10 named Racater asked me for a heal. Being the nice I am I cast him one and the next thing I know he attacks a guard, therefor, when he dies I gain agro and die! WTF is wrong with people? This is an OLD form of griefing, the cure? Do not pass out heals to anyone not in your group, or that you do not know! Tell them to bugger off, if you feel this is rude, then add, "...but have a nice day!" Buddy-List Griefing I've read many stories now that players are being spammed with Buddylist invites while running for their lives or trying to tank mobs, etc. For those that don't know BL invites cause players to stop moving until they accept or decline. Is it at all possible to do the good players a favor and try and correct this griefing manuever? Or just hit accept right away and be on the run again. Fill up ur buddy list... its not that hard. In my opinion, this is the best defence aginst this type of grief! When time comes to add a new buddy to your list remove one! This type of griefing can be used aginst Trainerz! Invis Griefing One stands in a public area, and invis everyone, can be annoying, but harmless, really make the showoffs mad that someone is hiding their greatness! The only real effect it has, if you try to buy/sell, you can't until uninvis, no biggie! No real fix for this, just cast a spell on yourself, it will break the invis spell. Drive by griefing an Alchemist! All you enchanters don't do a drive by griefing and please don't buff us alchemists. I know you are only trying to be nice, but in reality it is more of a drive by griefing than anything. No cure for this until the Dev's fix this glitch with mana buffers and Achemists! Pulling WereHunters on crafters and peeps standing around. Peeps pulling a WereHunter on to peeps (weres) while crafting or just standing around in cities that has WereHunters that roam around. The crafters loses a chuck of change and the Standerz get debt! The only cure for this is, not to craft in cities like FP! Dead MOB but Pets lives. Not sure if anyone else knew this, but when you kill a mob or Npc that has a pet, sometimes the pet wont aggro you esp from a distance or when you dismiss your pet. Prob is the pet will stay there. I found in the Tea Garden you can do this with that jolin guy whose a enchanter up in one of the towers. You can have potentially have 1000's of animations all over town. Normally his pet wont attack anyone but when he dies and the pet lives it will aggro anyone that cones it as light blur and higher. I was goofing off and killed jolin about 12 times and had 7 in the tower and 4 around town. I didnt have a clue they would actually attack anyone, but i saw someone in the distance aggro 5 of them. So this little "glitch" needs to be fixed. The only cure for this is, don't CON these lonly pets when you see them Blocking passageways and entrance You're trying to get to the bank, or thru a narrow passageway, and some numnut is blocking the way! Or, you make your way thru a crowd at the bank, you do your transactions. Now, you're done, turn around to leave, and you're blocked in by few toons, you everyone to step aside to let you out, no response! Or, you are at a camp with huts, you enter the hut to pull a mob out, when you try to exit the hut, some idiot is blocking the way, griefing you! The cure for this is, CON the offender and put them on your ignore list, and then simply walk right thru them In-group Griefing Killing Town folks or WereHunters giving you bad faction You just joined a group, you are in FP, or any city for that matter, and one of your group members starts a fight with a guard, or a werehunter, or some other NPC. He kills it and guess what, you now have BAD faction with that NPC-group and or city! Howbeit, done on pupose or not, the results are the same! The cure for this is, keep and eye on your fellow group members while in places like FP, as soon as you see them start a fight with a guard, werehunter, or NPC, quit the group, DO NOT buff, heal, or help them in anyway, even if they demand it, they deserve their fate! -Singz Blind invites from high level wizards You accept a blind from a wizard, then next thing you know, you get PORTED to somewhere your low level toon doesn't need to be, prolly with debt too! -Sings The cure for this is, don't accept blind invites! -Singz Blind duel invites from someone you can't see. You accept a blind duel invite from someone, you make a wager, now the fight is on! But, you can't find the dueler, and you only have 30 secs to do so! The problem is, the dueler is prolly hidden somewhere! The cure for this is, don't accept blind invites! -Singz NOTE... Wagering has been removed from Dueling! Underwater CoTH A good mage one is go to Vastly Deep with some Alc breathing potions and then make a hot key for a raid mob like "Hail Noroxus!". Use the hot key in guild chat and ask if anyone wants a CoH to help kill. Then use Alc potion and swim down to the bottom of the Vastly Deep lake and CoH them. When they appear they will be so far underwater they'll likely not make it to the surface without dieing. The cure for this.... Don't accept a CoTH from Mages you don't know! -Singz Ask for help, then lose argo Buy the vox Eyepatch or farm it (good luck). Pull about 2-3 gaurds in BW nuking with noob nukes/taunts. Ask for help and what not then slap on the eyepatch when someone hits it. For those of you who don't know, the eyepatch procs an anti-agro proc every time you are hit. The cure for this is very simple.... don't help lowbies when they hit guards in cities! -Singz